Don't Talk About Love With Me
by Cindy88ELF
Summary: Sungmin, namja yang belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan membuatnya menjadi tidak percaya pada cinta bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki kepribadian yang aneh, menurut Sungmin. KyuMin Fanfiction, KyuMin couple, YeWook couple. FF comeback *o*)v Warning: Cold!Min, Typo(s), cerita kecepetan, schoollife! BL! BoysLove! TwoShoot/Threeshoot! RnR juseyo


**Don't Talk About Love With Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warning!: Yaoi! BL! BoysLove! Typo(s)! Cold!Min! **

**Rated : T**

**Other cast : Yesung & Ryeowook **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**EnJOY**

"Cih, aku sudah bilang jangan percaya pada _namja_ itu, Wookie. Kenapa kau masih terus saja mengejarnya? Dasar bodoh!" ucap namja manis—tapi ketus itu.

"Hiks—tapi _hyung_, aku mencintainya. Hiks…aku tidak percaya dia hiks—menolakku." Balas _namja_ mungil sambil terisak yang dipanggil Wookie tadi.

_Namja_ disampingnya hanya memutar matanya bosan sekaligus jengah. Tidak peduli pada Ryeowook—nama asli Wookie yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"_Ya!_ Sudahlah, tidak kau usah pikirkan _namja_ kepala besar itu. Lagipula aku sudah sering memperingatkannya padamu. _**Jangan-pernah-percaya-pada-namja-manapun!" **_

"Tapi hiks—Sungmin _hyung._ Dia—"

"Diamlah! Lupakan dia! Aku sudah bosan mendengar ceritamu tentang orang yang kau panggil Yesung itu. Bahkan, aku tidak mengenalnya. Sudahlah, apa kau tidak malu menangis ditengah kantin yang ramai seperti ini? Memalukan." _Namja_ itu berkata sinis seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang. Dia sudah cukup muak sekaligus malu disaat yang bersamaan. Muak karena mendengar cerita Wookie tentang _namja_ bernama Yesung itu, juga karena seluruh orang memandang dirinya seolah-olah dialah yang membuat Ryeowook menangis seperti itu.

'Aku tidak tahan lagi!' batinnya berteriak.

"Cepat berdiri atau kau kutinggal" Sungmin berkata datar tidak peduli dengan Ryeowook yang masih sedikir terisak.

"Sungmin _hyung_, tunggu aku!" teriak Ryeowook.

'huh, kenapa aku harus punya sahabat seperti dia?'

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat kelas masih kosong karena ini masih jam istirahat. Dia sangat menyukai saat saat sepi seperti ini. Begitu tenang, tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu.

Dia duduk dengan nyaman ditempat duduknya dipojok kanan. Mengambil barang yang terletak diatas mejanya—_headset_ pink kesayangannya. Mulai memutar lagu _jazz_ kesukaannya. Sangat cocok dengan jati dirinya yang menurut orang santai—walaupun terkadang dingin. _'indahnya hidup'_ batinya berlebihan. Dia mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati lagu.

Tidak sadar jika ternyata ada seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Memperhatikannya.

.

.

"_Hyung, kajja_! Ayo pulang bersama" ajak Ryeowook saat masuk ke kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara nyaring itu. Tapi, dengan cepet dia memasang muka datarnya, _benar benar ahlinya_.

"Huh, disaat seperti ini kau mengajakku. Kemana Yesung _hyung_-mu itu, eoh?" ucap Sungmin sinis. Memang, semenjak Ryeowook dekat dengan Yesung, dia akan pulang bersama Yesung. Ya, walaupun memang kenyataannya Sungmin tidak akan mengajaknya duluan.

"Ish, sudahlah. Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku melupakannya. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang dia." Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" ketus Sungmin.

"Jadi, kita pulang bersama kan, _hyung_?" Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan gaya merajuk.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau pasti tidak akan menerima kata tidak" balas Sungmin. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat Ryeowook selama 3 tahun ini.

"Yeayyyyy! Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyangkan lengannya dan Sungmin.

"Cih, menjijikan" walaupun berkata kasar, Sungmin tetap tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku namja disampingnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_"

"Hmmmm?"

"Kenapa kau menolak _namja_ berisik yang sering dekat dengan Ming _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu tiba tiba.

"Woah, kemajuan. Kau belum pernah menyapanya langsung tapi kau sudah berani memberi panggilan _'kesayangan'_ untuknya" sindir namja yang dipanggil Yesung tadi. Sedangkan _namja_ disampingnya hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Ya! Jawab saja apa susahnya sih!" balas namja yang bertanya tadi. Raut kesalnya membuat Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menolaknya?"

"Di kantin tadi, aku melihat _namja_ berisik itu menangis. Tampang seperti itu adalah tampang patah hati. Ming _hyung_ sampai kesal karena namja itu terus saja menangis. Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau dia menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"_Arra"_

"Lalu?"

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikan Sungmin bukan Ryeowookie, kan?" lirik Yesung sedikit menggoda.

"Aish, cepat jawab pertanyaanku, _hyung._ Jangan mengelak!"

"Hmmm? Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud? Ryeowookie?" Yesung hanya membalas seadanya. Matanya sibuk melihat foto-foto Ryeowook yang ada di smartphonenya.

'_orang aneh, dia menolaknya tapi tetap tersenyum seperti orang gila melihat foto orang yang ditolaknya'_ batin Kyuhyun heran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hanya _namja_ berisik itu yang dekat dengan Ming _hyung_. Bahkan dia dengan leluasa menggandeng tangan Ming _hyung._ Cih, apa apaan dia itu!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sekaligus cemburu.

"Hey, kau ini ingin bertanya tentang Ryeowook atau menjelek-jelekkannya?" dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja ingin meyebutnya apa. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

Jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun lelah berdebat dengan Yesung. Tidak akan ada habisnya. Walaupun dia sangat pandai bersilat kata, tapi tetap saja ia lelah. Apalagi setiap hari, ia—pasti akan bertengkar dengan Yesung.

"Aku hanya belum ingin menerimanya. Sederhana, kan?" Yesung menjawab sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia memperdulikan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, lalu kenapa kau belum mau menerimanya?"

"Aku tidak seperti kau, Kyuhyun_-ah._ Kalau aku memang tidak menginginkannya maka aku tidak akan melakukannya, apapun resikonya. Walaupun nanti aku akan rugi karena keputusanku setidaknya aku menginginkannya. Berbeda dengan kau, kau mempunya niat yang kemauan yang besar mendekati Sungmin, hanya saja….kau seperti pecundang."

Kyuhyun tertegun, walaupun Yesung terdengar ambigu tapi dia sudah dapat menangkap maksud Yesung. Memang terdengar sedikit menyinggung dibagian akhirnya, tapi memang semua itu benar.

"Kau—kau tidak pernah berani mendekatinya secara langsung karena takut ditolak. Penakut itu sifat pecundang—kau tahu? Kau tahu segala tentangnya tapi untuk apa kalau semua itu tidak ada hasilnya? Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu, Kyuhyun-_ah._ Selama 2 bulan ini kau men-_stalk_nya tapi apa yang kau dapat? Hanya info tidak penting yang mungkin bisa aku tanyakan pada Ryeowookie. Payah."

Kyuhyun tetap diam tidak menanggapi, memang hanya Yesunglah yang selalu ada disaat seperti ini. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tapi hanya Yesung yang tahu kalau selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan Sungmin. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Kyuhyun membicarakan Sungmin, Yesung pasti akan selalu mendengarkan. Jadi wajar saja kalau saat ini tempat bergantung Kyuhyun adalah Yesung.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun putus asa. Yesung sebenarnya sudah sering memberi tahunya tentang masalah ini, tapi baru kali ini ucapan Yesung benar benar menusuk tepat ulu hatinya. Membuatnya tersadar.

"Dekati dia. Buang semua rasa takut ditolak-mu itu. Itu menjijikan. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pemalu hanya karena seorang _namja_." Sindir Yesung.

"Dia _namja_ yang unik, hyung." gumam Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Yeah. Aku fikir juga begitu"

.

.

.

In other place.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan di jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Untung saja rumah mereka searah semenjak Ryeowook pindah ke distrik yang Sungmin tinggali, jika tidak dipastikan Sungmin tidak mau mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Apalagi semenjak Ryeowook dekat dengan Yesung, Sungmin seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

Yesung. Tiba tiba Ryeowook teringat dengan Yesung.

"Sungmin _hyung_, aku rasa….aku tidak bisa melupakan Yesung _hyung_." Ucap Ryeowook tiba tiba. Membuat langkah Sungmin berhenti namun ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku tidak peduli" balas Sungmin dingin. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Sungmin _hyung_" panggil Ryeowook.

"….." Sungmin memilih diam. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini. Sejak 2 tahun lalu memang sifat Sungmin berubah, karena seseorang…..

"Apa—apa karena dia kau jadi seperti ini, _hyung_?" gumam Ryeowook yang ternyata masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Sedetik kemudian, tangan Sungmin terkepal. Matanya terpejam. Dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Diamlah Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Suaranya stabil, tapi Ryeowook masih dapat menangkap nada suara yang bergetar dari bibir Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, sadarlah! Lupakan namja itu, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali." Ryeowook hampir menangis melihat air mata Sungmin yang meleleh.

"Sungmin _hyung_—"

"Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Aku sudah bosan mendengarmu membahas tentang hal yang sama."

Sungmin berjalan duluan, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap sedih punggung Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Aku juga bosan melihatmu seperti ini, _hyung_. Kau sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin _hyung_-ku yang dulu"

.

.

.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas ranjang empuknya. Moodnya benar benar buruk karena pembahasan Ryeowook tentang dia.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin mengingat orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

'_tapi, Wookie selalu membahasnya disaat yang tidak tepat'_

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan boneka boneka miliknya. Tubuhnya lelah, batinnya juga lelah. Banyak kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya lelah. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ryeowook atas segala yang terjadi—walaupun memang semua ini karena Ryeowook. Masalahnya, semua yang diucapkan Ryeowook memang benar.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Hanya kamar tidurnyalah yang selalu menjadi tempat yang paling aman untuk mengekspresikan segalanya.

"_Min hyung, kau tahu? Kau cantik sekali hari ini"_

"_Min hyung, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi—saranghae. _

"_Min hyung, ayo kita berkencan!" _

"_Min hyung, aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"_

"_Min hyung, mianhae….aku harus pergi ke Amerika, aku harus memilih antara kau dan Amerika. Maafkan aku, aku lebih memilih pergi ke Amerika" _

'_padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku' _

Sungmin kembali menangis mengingat janji manis yang ternyata hanya omong kosong belaka.

Sungmin membuka matanya saat kilasan kilasan kenangan itu terjadi. Tersenyum miris saat mengingatnya lagi. Padahal, dia sudah bertekad melupakan itu semua.

"Tidak akan meninggalkanku? Omong kosong!"

.

.

.

"Aish, ayolah Kyuhyun_-ah_. Kau tinggal pergi kesana, makan bersama, lalu mengajaknya mengobrol dan kalian akan menjadi akrab"

"Tapi _hyung_, apa yang kau katakan tidak semudah itu dilakukan" kilah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan resah sementara matanya terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang juga duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Itu karena kau belum mencobanya, bodoh!"

Yesung gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang menjadi seperti ini hanya karena mahluk manis bernama Sungmin.

"Aish, aku tetap malu, _hyung._ Bagaimana kalau dia malah menyuruhku pergi seperti _namja-namja_ lain yang berniat mendekatinya?" gusar Kyuhyun.

_Ternyata, inilah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi takut ditolak._

"Kalau belum dicoba bagaimana kau bisa tahu jawabannya?"

"Tetap saja, _hyung!_" balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu kesana. Kau puas?"

"Kau yang terbaik_, hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya dengan adanya Yesung, Kyuhyun mendapat pegangan kalau kalau Sungmin menolaknya.

Kyuhyun dan yesung berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah meja Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook?

Ryeowook?

'_cih, pantas saja dia ingin menemaniku. Ternyata ada maksudnya'_ batin Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Oh, hai Ryeowookie dan hai Sungmin_-ssi_" sapa Yesung yang membuat dua namja manis yang sedang asik menikmati makanannya menengadah untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

Ryeowook tampak kaget. Yesung—_namja_ yang menolaknya menyapanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" secepat mungkin Ryeowook mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin, nada bicaranya pun ketus.

Berteman dengan Sungmin ternyata membawa pengaruh yang 'baik'.

"Hanya menyapa _namja-namja_ manis disini. Kau keberatan?" balas Yesung dengan sedikit gombalan yang tentu saja, membuat Ryeowook merona.

"Ish, jangan menggodaku." Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaan 'buruk'nya.

"Jadi, aku boleh bergabung disini?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum harap.

Ryeowook menggeser sedikit bangkunya sebagai jawaban. Yesung menduduki bangku yang memasang didesain untuk dua orang itu, tentu saja dengan Ryeowook disebelahnya.

Sedikit melupakan temannya yang masih berdiri dengan tampang bodoh.

Eh? Teman?

Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun?!

"Oh, Kyu-Kyuhyun_-ah_, kau duduk di sebelah Sungmin_-ssi_ saja." Dengan cengar cengirnya yang khas Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

'_aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan bocah ini?_' Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh—n-ne" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk dengan tenang disamping Sungmin walaupun Sungmin tidak merespon apapun daritadi.

Jujur saja, berdekatan dengan Sungmin benar benar membuatnya mati kutu. Dia takut berbuat kesalahan dihadapan Sungmin dengan siatuasi seperti ini.

'_aku harus berbuat apa?_' batin Kyuhyun gelisah.

"Kau tidak makan Yesung—"

"Wookie, jadi orang ini yang menolakmu dan membuatmu menangis seperti orang gila kemarin?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba.

Semua yang berada di meja itu tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang tiba tiba itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Sungmin akan membahas ini, karena Sungmin hanya diam sedaritadi—menurut mereka.

Padahal, Sungmin sedari memperhatikan gerak gerik dua orang _namja_ penganggu yang baru datang tadi. Terlebih lagi, _namja_ yang ada disampingnya ini. Menurutnya, _namja_ yang tadi dipanggil Kyuhyun ini sedikit aneh. Tingkah lakunya terlihat kaku.

'Yesung, Kyuhyun. _Namja_ kepala besar, _namja_ muka setan' Sungmin tersenyum kecil karena pemikiran konyolnya.

"Iya, Sungmin _hyung_" Ryeowook sedikit takut menjawabnya. Terkadang, pernyataan Sungmin tidak dapat diperkirakan sebelumnya. Dia takut Sungmin mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh kepada Yesung.

"Huh? Jadi kau? _Namja_ yang sudah menolak Ryeowook? Apa kau tidak punya malu?" sekarang Sungmin menatap Yesung yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin_-ssi_?" tanya Yesung sedikit tidak terima.

"Cih, kau sudah menolaknya tapi kau masih punya muka menemuinya seolah-olah kemarin tidak terjadi apapun. Dimana otakmu, Yesung_-ssi_?" seringai Sungmin keluar begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungmin tidak peduli kalaupun Yesung akan tersinggung, yang jelas dia paling benci melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti kemarin.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu alasannya, Sungmin_-ssi_" balas Yesung.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau tidak menerimanya? Jangan memberinya harapan palsu, bodoh!"

Semua diam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara.

Sungmin menghela nafas, "lalu, sebenarnya apa kau mencintai Wookie?"

"Aku mencintainya, tapi—"

Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya dan membuat Yesung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Wookie, ayo kita kembali. Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong lagi" ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Ryeowook dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Ryeowook hanya dapat menatap punggung Sungmin yang sudah pergi keluar kantin.

"Yesung _hyung_, maafkan ucapannya yang tadi. Dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Ryeowook cepat. Ryeowook langsung pergi menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kenapa kau jahat sekali pada Yesung _hyung_ tadi?" Ryeowook berkata dengan kesal. Sungguh, ucapan Sungmin tadi membuatnya malu setengah mati jika akan bertemu dengan Yesung nanti.

"Biarkan saja, Wookie. _Namja_ seperti itu memang harus disadarkan." Sungmin berbicara cuek dan terus berjalan kedepan. Sekarang mereka sedang perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi kan—"

"Diamlah!"

Ryeowook diam tapi mem-poutkan bibirnya. Selalu saja dia kalah kalau mendengar gertakan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan jalannya, dan tentu saja membuat Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya juga ikut berhenti dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini.

"Wookie_-ah_, aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh _namja_ yang hanya akan menyakitimu, seperti aku" tatapan mata Sungmin menjadi lembut. Selama dua tahun belakangan ini hanya Ryeowook-lah yang mendapat tatapan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau nanti kau terjebak pada masa lalumu, dan bernasib sama sepertiku."

TBC

Okehhhhh, ada yang kangen sama saya? Tolong jangan gebukin saya, karena ini FF kambek saya setelah beberapa bulan hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan untuk sekedar info FF yang lain yang masih ber-chapter mungkin akan di discontiunue-kan karena gada ide wkwkwk.

Rencananya tadi mau bikin oneshoot tapi kayanya kepanjangan, bisa 8k words kali kalo dibikin oneshoot mah ==" nah, untuk FF kali ini mungkin saya akan bikin twoshoot atau threesoot, tergantung otak juga sih.

Chapter ini belom ada Kyumin moment, masih ke masalah Sungmin-Ryeowook-Yesung. Tapi jadi aneh ya FF nya -_-

Tapi, chapter depan dijamin ada Kyumin momentnya, kalo mau dibikin banyak kyumin momentnya juga boleh, tinggal request ^^ saya kan author pengertian ;p

Kalo ff ini aneh maklum aja, tiba tiba pengen bikin ff padahal udah berbulan bulan ga ngetik.

Alur kecepatan dan typo. Itu masalah yang sering saya rasakan -_- jadi emang gini gaya penulisan saya yang cepet cepet, padahal pas nulis itu udah dilambat lambatin loh =,=

Mohon kritik dan saran membangun ya, jangan bash bashan ;)

Oke, sekian kayanya kepanjangan ._. Tolong tinggalkan review yang banyakkkkkkk. Kalau bisa musnahkan silent rider behahaha

Yang mau tau tentang saya *PD gila* follow aja chokyuminssi. Nanti difollback kok ^^

REVIEW JUSEYO ;*


End file.
